


Of Bagginses

by Dorkangel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Frodo, Bilbo Is Awesome, Gen, Hobbits, Poor Gandalf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally filled at the Hobbit Kink Meme.<br/>I can't quite remember the prompt, but it was something like the first time Bb!Frodo met Gandalf.<br/>I added Bilbo being awesome because Bilbo is awesome :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bagginses

Gandalf knocked heavily on the big green door. He had never used the bell in his life and he didn't intend to start now.  
Because it was knocking, Bilbo knew it had to be Gandalf. Who else would knock, and at such an early hour?  
Unfortunately, the knocking had woken poor little Frodo, who wandered out of his room, bleary eyed and crumpled. "Uncle Bilbo?" he asked in that sleepy voice of his. "What's going on?"  
"Oh, nothing, nothing, Frodo. Just a friend of mine. Go back to sleep."  
The little fauntling frowned but made no move to do so, instead standing in the entrance to his room and staring curiously.  
He gasped when the figure outside the door couldn't even be seen all the way through the doorway. "Gandalf!" cried Bilbo happily. "Come in, come in!"  
"Thank you, Bilbo." sounded the deep, kind voice. "I was wandering into Bree and I thought I'd- oh!" He had caught sight of Frodo, who jumped and ran into his room to hide. "Bilbo Baggins," whispered the wizard over theatrically, his eyes twinkling. "I do believe that there is a young hobbit hiding in the spare room."  
"Ah, yes." nodded Bilbo, hooking his thumbs into his suspenders. "I do think that there probably is. Frodo, come out and say hello."  
Frodo stuck his dark, curly head out from the door and shook his head. "No?" said Gandalf, looking comically sad. "Oh gosh. I feel abandoned."  
Frodo moved a little further into the light. "Hello sir." he whispered shyly. "Hello there, young master hobbit." said Gandalf, reaching out and gently shaking Frodo's hand. "And who might you be?"  
"I'm Frodo Baggins."  
"My nephew." clarified Bilbo. "His parents died on the Brandywine, so I thought it best that he should come and live with me."  
Gandalf nodded slowly, and then turned back to Frodo. "My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey."  
"Grey?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you always wear grey?"  
"Yes." How odd. In all his conversations with children (human, hobbit, elf, dwarf), somehow this question had never come up before.  
"Why?"  
"Why? I, umm..."  
"Gandalf is a wizard, Frodo." interrupted Bilbo. "Isn't that interesting?"  
Frodo looked excitedly at Gandalf, eyes wide. "You're from outside the Shire?"  
"Yes."  
"What's it like?" Another difficult one. How do you classify the whole of Middle Earth as opposed to the Shire?  
"Big."  
"How big?" Gandalf was stumped. Again.  
"Gandalf, will you be staying the night?" said Bilbo, offering him a lifeline for the third time. "If you don't mind, Bilbo."  
"Well, in that case, Frodo, you can go back to bed and then in the morning, Mr Gandalf can answer all of your questions. Deal?"  
"Yes, Uncle Bilbo. Goodnight, Gandalf!"  
He hurried back into his room and Gandalf straightened up, sending Bilbo a surprised look. "Far too eager and curious for a hobbit. How much Took is in that boy?"  
Bilbo just laughed.


End file.
